With the development of network technology, more and more people execute operations such as shopping and account transaction on the Internet. During the operation, operators often need to input personal information on display devices such as computers, mobile phones, cash dispensers and ATM machines, so personal information disclosure tends to occur.
People pay more and more attention to personal privacy. Some anti-peeping display devices in the prior art. However, the anti-peeping display device in the prior art cannot satisfy people's requirements due to complex structure, low safety and easy crack.